The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic devices for use in various electronic products, including, but not limited to portable products, such as portable computers, digital cameras, electronic tablets, cellular phones, and the like. As the size of components, such as microelectronic dice and microelectronic substrates, are reduced, the size of the conductive routes (conductive traces and conductive vias) must also be reduced. However, the reduction of the size of the conductive routes may result in the conductive routes becoming incapable of carrying effective electrical signals for the operation of the microelectronic devices. Therefore, there is a need to develop conductive routes and methods of fabrication of the same which are capable of carrying effective electrical signals.